SuperWho: Demon Doctor
by Super.Who.Enthusiast
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr Gifset, The Doctor comes to help out the Winchester Brothers and runs into some trouble in the process. (Shall be Continued)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Rose were helping out the Winchester brothers. It wasn't the first time The Doctor had helped them out, but Rose had never met them before.

"_Well..._I think we would be able to cover more ground if we spit up." The Doctor suggested. They had been hunting this demon for an hour now, and they had come up with nothing. "I mean it must be here somewhere. I can use the Sonic to track it down."

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other, communicating with their eyes, which was something they were good at. Dean turned to The Doctor with an answer "Alright. Doc, Blondie, Stay together." He ordered, pointing to the two of them as he said it.

Sam held out a walkie-talkie to Rose "If anything happens, if you find it, use this." He said slowly, not really liking the idea of them splitting up

Rose took it and hooked it on her belt, before turning to the cocky one in the green jacket "It's Rose, Not _Blondie._" She hissed, glaring at him.

The Doctor took Rose by the arm and pulled her away before Dean could respond. "Come on. Lets find us this _demon._" He murmured sceptically, adjusting his black suit jacket, feeling as if it would bring him bad luck, just like it always seemed to do.

"Why are you still wearing that thing? That was yesterdays outfit." Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her, and smiled his secretive smile "I didn't have time to change." He said casually, running a hand through his impossible hair.

Dean whistled under his breath, impressed by the girls attitude, and chuckled to himself.

"What?" Sam asked a little too quickly, concerned about his reaction.

The face Dean pulled then was one of forced composure "She...She's quite a looker." Dean said matter-of-factly, before turning to go the opposite way that the Doctor and the Blonde went.

Sam hurried after him, leaning closer as if to drill his sentence into his elder brothers head "_Yeah..._And she's The Doctors _friend_...You can't go there."

Dean smiled, enjoying the fact that his brother thought it was a bad idea, but honestly, it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Rose! Look at this!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking at the window sill, his left eyebrow sitting higher than his right as he thought.

She hurried over to have a look, but all she saw was some salt lining the window "Salt? What does that mean?"

The Doctor looked at her, and then used his sonic to scan the line of salt "It stops the demon from escaping...or entering, depending on your preference." He explained, and then he picked up something with his Sonic, something strong. "Huh..." He muttered, scanning the room they were in, until he reached the point at where the reading was the highest. It brought him to a wardrobe.

"Doctor...What are you doing?" Rose asked carefully, inching behind him as he moved forward.

The Doctor didn't look back at her, but he waved for her to back up a bit "Rose...Please stay back." He ordered, before reaching out for the handle "What are you...?" He whispered, looking down at the readings on his Sonic screwdriver, which were unusual.

But when he opened the door to the wardrobe, he found nothing, just a bare, dirty inside.

He turned to Rose, a confused frown on his face, and walked towards her "That's...Where is it? It should have been in there." He said. Truth be told, he wasn't used to dealing with demons, because that was more of a Winchester thing, but he knew that his Sonic screwdriver was correct. It should have been in there.

That's when Rose saw it, A black cloud floating behind The Doctors head, but as she went to say something it moved in, and the cloud of black smoke forced its way into The Doctors body.

The Doctor convulsed his body trying to fight against it, but it was to no avail, it was too strong "ROSE! RUN!" He choked out through the smoke, and then it vanished, and he fell to the ground.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, kneeling down beside him, but her hands hovered over him uselessly. She had no idea what to do, or what just happened.

The Doctor started laughing, and it sent a shiver down Roses spine. Something was wrong.

"Doctor...?" She asked, touching him on the back as he pulled himself on to his knees.

There was hesitation, and the air between them was thick with the smell of sulphur and the tension of Rose having no idea what had happened.

"_He told you to run..._" The Doctors voice came out wrong, rough and gravelly as he slowly turned to face her.

Rose was on her feet and against the wall in an instant, a hand covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The Doctor had eyes of black. Just jet black. This was not The Doctor she was talking to.

"_Rose Tyler...The Bad wolf...Why didn't you run?_" The Doctor asked, standing up, and the smile he shot her was dark, and evil. His hands casually went into his pockets.

"Get out of him..." Rose ordered weakly, as she pulled the Walkie-talkie from her belt very slowly.

The creature who stole The Doctors body chuckled darkly, and ran a hand through its hair, _his_ hair, and almost looked sad for a moment as it spoke "_And why would I want to do that? This body...It's not even human. Why would I give up something so...fresh?_" It asked her as it stood at the other side of the room, blocked by the giant table between them.

She held the walkie-talkie to her ear, and swallowed back her fear of this thing "Sam? Dean?" She whispered into the walkie-talkie.

The response was immediate as Sam snatched the walkie-talkie from his own belt, the boys were at the other side of the building "Rose? Are you alright?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with a worried expression, and Dean returned it, listening for the response, his hand tightening around the strap of his duffel bag filled with weapons.

Her voice came back through the walkie-talkie close to tears "Please come quickly." Her voice urged them.

Dean waited for Sam to react, but he seemed frozen, thinking of the possibilities of what was about to happen, or what had already happened.

"Sam, lets go!" He commanded, grabbing his brother roughly by the shirt and forcing him into motion, as they headed back the direction they came in a sprint.

"What is it?" Sam asked into the walkie-talkie as he hurried down the Hallways and doors.

Rose swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape her mouth "I-It's got him...The Doctor." She said simply, and she lowered the walkie-talkie, rounding the table in the other direction to The Doctor, who was menacingly trying to get closer to her.

"_Oh Rose Tyler...There's so much you don't know about him...About what he's done...The secrets he keeps, all in here..._" It pointed to The Doctors forehead, and he cracked a sickening smile "_I can see it all...He's a killer._"

Roses steps faltered, and it caught her by an arm.

All the Winchesters heard as they neared the people they were running to, was the scream of Rose Tyler, and both Brothers pushed themselves harder, trying to reach them in time, but would they?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, Hold up a sec." Dean barked as they neared the room.

Sam Winchester haltered and looked at his brother expectantly, obviously Dean thought they had the time to waste.

The older brother leaned an ear against the wall in an attempt to hear something, and in doing so, heard a whimper. Dean turned to his brother and signaled for him to continue down the hall to the door.

Sam hesitated in the doorway, looking into the darkness, and then heard the voice

"Sam? Dean?" Her voice was distressed and shaky, but she sounded okay.

Dean shoved Sam aside and entered the room, squinting into the darkness until his eyes found the blonde "What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

Sam followed Deans lead and found the Doctor laying unconscious on the floor "Rose, are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked in a gentle tone to make up for Deans lack of concern.

Rose ran her hands through her hair, sniffling, she'd been crying "There...There was this black smoke...and it got him, it got the Doctor." She whispered, her breath catching in her throat. She looked up at the younger Winchester, eyes full of tears "He went to grab me...I knocked him out." She paused and looked down at the ruins of what had been a walkie-talkie "I'm sorry..." She said, gesturing to it.

Sam hurried over to the Doctors body, and hauled him up "Dean, We've gotta tie him up before he comes to-" He said, struggling with the long limbs of the Doctor. Dean nodded and began to help "Blondie, We're gonna need a chair." He commanded, as the Doctors head lolled to the side and rested awkwardly on Sams chest.

Rose nodded, and quickly located a chair for the strange boys "Tie him up? What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, as they lowered the Doctor to the chair, and Dean dropped his big bag full of stuff and began rifling through it all.

Sam sighed, and turned to the confused girl "We're going to Exorcise the Demon." He stated. He knew he could have said it in a nicer or simpler way, but there really wasn't much time, the Demon could wake up any minute.

Rose sat on the table the Doctor had circled around minutes before, and crossed her arms "So...They're real? Demons, I mean. The Doctor was saying there had to be another explanation...but they're really real?" She asked, not as skeptical as she had been earlier.

Dean let out a heavy breath "Yes, they're real. We've hunted down, exorcised and killed many in our life time. As much as your friends loves to pretend he knows everything, He doesn't." He said, pulling out some rope and handing it to his brother "Tie 'em tight, Sammy." He said, and he went back to looking through his bag

Sam took the rope almost angrily, and began to tie the Doctor to the chair "It's Sam." He correct, but he'd already given up on getting Dean to ditch the pet name.

"Sure thing, Sammy. " He chuckled, pulling out a big book from his bag.

Just as Sam finished with the ropes and Dean finished with the Devils trap, the 'Doctor' stirred and began to wake.

_"Well...It's this just...lovely." _He hissed, clenching his fists against the ropes and looking at the new faces "_just my luck...Sam and Dean Winchester...How are you boys?"_ It asked, its eyes drifting to Rose, who was avoiding looking his direction

Dean passed Sam the book, and frowned at the Demon "You do realize you're going straight back to where you came from, Right?" He double-checked, crossing his arms and looking rather smug.

The Doctors face twisted into a shocking grin "_Rose Tyler...He's a killer, A monster. He killed his own people...Mass genocide... Did you know he was once a father? A grandfather? All those lives, and so many more, all extinguished by your little friend here." _It purred, watching the girl as her face turned towards him, and her eyes grew wide "_I can see all his secrets...They're all in here. I know you're dying to know..." _It teased.

Dean stepped between Roses line of vision, and looked at Sam "Start reading, Sammy." He ordered.

Sam looked down at the pages, and began to read "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...-" Sam continued on as the Doctor began to convulse and groan.

"Have fun in hell, You son of a bitch." Dean said over Sams Latin.

"-Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos..." Sam finished, and The Doctor let out a horrific scream as the Demon was sent back to hell.

Rose launched off the table and was by the Doctors side in moments. "Doctor! Doctor, Are you alright?" She asked, tapping his face gently.

The response was a small groan and an exasperated breath "Alright...I was wrong..."

Rose ran over and hugged both the Winchester boys, Kissing Sam on the cheek, and then going to do the same with Dean, but Dean, being the cocky man that he was, turned his head at the last possible second so that she kissed him on the lips, which then caused a reflex reaction slap which left his cheek tingling.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'M SORRY! ST-STOP HITTING ME!" Dean yelled, hands up in a defensive manner as Rose Tyler continued to slap him for his cheeky efforts "SAMMY CAN I GET SOME HELP?!"

Sam was laughing as he untied the Doctors hands and feet. "You shouldn't have done that..." He said simply

Rose finished off with a kick to his shin, and turned in a flourish back to the Doctor

"Yeah, I know that now." Dean said innocently, rubbing his shin

Rose shot him a look "You should have known before hand. Maybe that stuff works with you americans, but not with me."

Sam chuckled, and fought the urge to hold up his hand to give the girl a high-five, instead he began to pack their stuff back up.

Dean looked at the Doctor as he straighten up from the awkward and pained crouch "You sure can pick 'em Doc."

The Doctor shrugged, rubbing his forehead gingerly "She hits hard, yes." He agreed, elbowing her for emphasis "Good work."

Rose grinned proudly, and gave the eldest Winchester an almost apologetic look "Okay, so maybe I hit you a bit too much. Maybe you learned a lesson today."

Dean shrugged "Perhaps I need more than a lesson..." He said with a small smile playing on his lips

Rose shook her head "_Incredible._.." She said sarcastically

"I know right?" Dean said, picking up his shotgun lazily

Sam zipped up the duffle-bag and leaned over Roses shoulder "Yes...He is always like this." He confirmed to no one in particular.

The Doctor pulled Rose aside then "What I said...It-"

"-It wasn't you. I know."

He exhaled, shaking his head "It wasn't me, but it wasn't lying...not completely..."

Rose covered his mouth with her hand, eyes narrowed "It wasn't you, and it was bringing up the past...leave it."

Sam walked over to Dean, who was staring grumpily over at the two talking in the corner "Dean, Stop it." He said, knowing his brother well enough to know what he was thinking.

"How can she resist this?" Dean asked, gesturing in his own direction

Sam frowned "Because you can be repulsive." He said honestly.

"Ouch, Don't sugar coat it, Sammy." Dean breathed, turning to his brother then.

"We should return to the family...try to explain..." Sam began quietly

Dean looked at him in disbelief "That what? A demon went jumping family member to family member trying to kill them? And that we sent it back to hell? Sammy, sometimes, I really don't understand you." He muttered, dumping his shotgun in his own bag.

Sam sighed, eyes pleading "They deserve to know something...Their house is in ruins and for all they know, they all need counseling..."

"Well you can explain it all to them and look like a lunatic."

"Dean- They saw the eyes, they saw the salt...I'm pretty sure they're sitting at home thinking they're crazy."

Dean sighed, and picked up his bag "The world is crazy Sam...but if you want, go tell them." Dean walked over to the two talking in the corner "Hey, uh...You gonna be off straight away? Or do you want to grab some food?" He asked, more to the Doctor than to Rose

The Doctor pondered that for a moment "Well...I don't see why not." He said, glancing to Rose to see if it was actually alright

She nodded "Yeah...I'm a bit hungry."

Dean smiled "Great...Let's go then. Oh and-Rose...I'm sorry."

"Well you said my name this time...That's a start."


End file.
